


And When I First Saw You The End Was Near

by finns_lightsaber



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finns_lightsaber/pseuds/finns_lightsaber
Summary: It's the last wednesday on earth, and an angel and a demon sit in silence wondering what that means for them. Well, at least the demon is.





	And When I First Saw You The End Was Near

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll continue this, but I want to do all the days that the book and tv series follow. Hozier's NFWMB inspired this. I hope you enjoy, even though it's short.

WEDNESDAY:

Friends. The word felt heavy and clumsy on Crowley's tongue every time he dared to utter it, yet his false facade of confidence hid this. It also felt wrong to say, not incorrect exactly, but like he was breaking some kind of fragile, unspoken rule between them. It’s not that he was against breaking rules, he was a demon after all. In fact, he quite enjoyed breaking a few rules here and there. It wasn't the rule breaking he was afraid of. No, he was utterly terrified of what would happen if their respective head offices found out they’d been...fraternizing. There would be no more expensive lunches, wine, or Aziraphale. And he’d especially miss Aziraphale. And the word felt wrong for another reason, too. But Aziraphale would hardly let Crowley call him a friend, so that other reason he smashed down deep in the pit of his stomach. He couldn’t think like that. It wasn't allowed.

All these thoughts about one damn word sloshed around Crowley’s drunken mind as he lounged on the dusty couch in the backroom of Aziraphale’s bookshop. He was swinging his gangly legs wildly over the arm of the old sofa and just thinking about a word. The pupils of his snake eyes were narrow and honed in on his legs. He couldn’t focus on much else. He certainly couldn’t focus on Aziraphale.  
So, they sat quietly drinking on their last Wednesday on earth. These were in the end times like Aziraphale had said. In fact, it was the last thing Aziraphale said before the gloomy drunken silence set in. That’s how Crowley’s mind had landed on the word friend. The silence had drawn it to the top of his mind like water from a well. Such a complicated word, especially for angels and demons. But surely he ought to say it more. He ought to tell Aziraphale they were friends because there wasn't much time left to do so, right? He could at least do that. He had said it before, but did Aziraphale really know the implications of that? Crowley didn't know if the angel did. Aziraphale tended to brush him off when he said it. He could at least call him a friend now though. The world was ending.

“Crowley, my dear, what’s on your mind?” Aziraphale asked tentatively without looking up from his glass of whiskey. 

Crowley wanted to let all these thoughts flow out of him. He wanted to tell Aziraphale everything. The things left unspoken between them. It certainly would be easy, considering how drunk he was. The tangled web that was his thoughts bounced dizzly around his mind. He probably should sober up. But then he looked up, and aziraphale was looking at him. His light eyes examined Crowley carefully like he was holding something back. But Crowley could see a bit of concern peeking through in Aziraphale’s gaze as their eyes met. Perhaps something else, too. And, oh, that something else made him ache. It made him want to curl into a ball and cry. It made him want to scream. Friend really wasn't the right word, was it?  
But he had to keep up appearances, right? Surely letting this all spill out was a bad idea, even if the world was ending. It wasn't allowed anyways. They could never be—

“Crowley, seriously, whatever is the matter?”

“We had a good go, didn't we?”

“Oh, I suppose so,” Aziraphale paused as he looked steadily into Crowley’s eyes, “but you didn't really answer my question.”

Aziraphale’s face was illuminated by the soft lighting in the bookshop. The lines and curves of his soft face stood out in the dim lamplight. His soft blond curls curled around his ears. And his pale eyes twinkled. I can’t have you, that’s what’s the matter.  
“  
Well, the world’s ending for a starter,” Crowley quipped false heartily, cocking his eyebrows.

Aziraphale pursed his lips, but didn’t say anything. 

God, Crowley wished he would say anything. Anything at all. But Aziraphale never would, would he? To be fair, Crowley was pretty sure he would never say anything to Aziraphale either. Cowards, the two of them. Bloody cowards.

And the last wednesday night on earth returned to its anxious silence once more.


End file.
